Fiat Strada
| parent_company = | production = 1996–present | predecessor = Fiat Fiorino pick-up (Europe) Fiat 147 City (Brazil) | successor = | class = Pickup truck | platform = Project 178 | body_style = 2-door pick-up |layout = FF layout | engine = 1.2L ''Fire'' I4 16V petrol 1.3L Fiassa I4 8V petrol 1.4L ''Fire'' I4 8V petrol 1.5L Fiassa I4 8V petrol 1.6L Flex I4 16V petrol 1.8L Flex I4 16V petrol 1.3L Multijet I4 16V diesel 1.7L TD I4 8V diesel 1.9L JTD I4 8V diesel |transmission = 5-speed manual | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | fuel_economy = | fuel_capacity = | related = Fiat Punto Fiat Palio Fiat Doblò Fiat Siena Fiat Albea Lancia Y | designer = Giorgetto Giugiaro }} :This article refers to a 1990s–2000s commercial vehicle. For the 1970s–1980s small car of this name, see Fiat Ritmo. The Fiat Strada is a supermini Coupé utility version of Fiat's "world car" project, the Palio. It is produced in Brazil and exported from Betim, Minas Gerais to the European Union. History Launched in 1996 in Brazil, as the cargo member of the "178 Project". The Strada was born to replace the City, a pickup version of the Fiorino, a commercial derivative of the Fiat Uno. The Strada features a maximum loading capacity of and a cargo-space of x . 2001 revision In 2001 the model had its first facelift. The new design was made by the Italian design-guru Giorgetto Giugiaro. The facelift included a new front and interior. The Mark II series marked the début of an extended cab version. In 2002, Fiat do Brasil launched the first version of a Fiat Strada Adventure, with "off-road" looks. 2004 revision The new Mark III was launched in 2004. It has a revised front, and interior design taken from the Palio (and also designed by Giorgetto Giugiaro). There was also a second version of the Strada Adventure, with the same features of the Weekend Adventure. It was offered in Europe with the relatively modern 1.9 JTD Diesel engine. In South Africa the Strada is offered in four variants: 1.2 MPI EL, 1.6 MPI EL, 1.6 MPI ELX (same as the EL but with colour-coded bumpers and mirrors, electric windows, driver's airbag and air conditioning), and 1.7 TD EL. Fiat South Africa recently introduced the X-Space model, which stretches the cab by . This model is available in two models, the standard X-Space and the X-Space Adventure (Which has similar specifications to the standard 1.6 ELX model). Both X-Space models are powered by the 1.4 MPI engine. In Europe is available only with the 1.3 Multijet 16V diesel engine with 85 PS and Euro 4 standard emission level. 2009 revision Unveiled in Summer 2009, the all-new Mark IV model was put on sale in the end of 2009. Whilst the model shares its name with the previous Strada, a large number of its components are new, including a new bodyshell. For the rest of the South America the new Strada was introduced in mid 2010, for Europe its not exported. The design is inspired by the Fiat Grande Punto with many elements similar to the latest versions of the family Palio and Siena. The 4th-generation of Strada is built in four different versions: Working the basic version, Trekking with more goodies and the Sporting for more sportier styleNova Fiat Strada Sporting with aero kit body style and the Adventure with locking differential dedicated to the off-road. In 2010 Fiat do Brazil introduced a new double cab versionFiat Strada doppia cabina (also called Strada Cabina Dupla) with four seats and long wheelbase. The engines used are the Fiat 1.4 16V Fire Flex (85 PS) and the 1.8 16V Ecotec Flex (114 PS). For diesel there is also available the 1.3 16V Multijet unit with . Gallery File:2004 Fiat Strada Pickup.jpg|2001 Fiat Strada File:Fiat Strada III front 20100515.jpg|2004 Fiat Strada File:New Fiat Strada MK4 2010 1.3 Multijet in Avelllino (Italy).jpg|2009 Fiat Strada Adventure See also was sold as the Fiat Strada in some markets which did not receive the 1990s Strada described here.]] * Fiat Ritmo — an earlier Fiat car which was sold as the "Strada" in some markets * Fiat Palio — the recent Strada's base car References External links *Fiat do Brasil Strada Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:Trucks built in South Africa Category:Nissan